3 she dogs and a puppy 2: Kaboom
by Fleppy85
Summary: An explosion in a shopping mall. Sara and Sofia have to find out if there'll be another assassination and if yes, they've to stop it.


Finally a minute for herself. Sofia sat down on her chair, her legs simply disappearing beneath her. She needed this minute, she needed some peace to sort out the mess in her head. How long had she been a detective? Three years? Four years? Long enough to know how to handle crime scenes, how to shut herself out of personal tragedies. She had to function, had to do all the things she had learnt. No feelings, no sorrow, professional behave, reports, interviewing witnesses. She wasn't at a crime scene as a human, she was there as a detective. Protect and serve and not whine and suffer.

A knock on the door to her new office got her back into reality and the fast look at her watch told her, it had literally been only a minute she had for herself.

"Come in." If you have to and can't bother somebody else. I'm not in the mood to talk, I want to be alone, want to have some time for myself.

"Hey." Jules came in. She had been at the scene too. She would work this case together with Sofia; as far as a psychologist and a detective could work together. Sofia needed her for her conversations with witnesses.

One blow and the life of a dozen people was destroyed. Finally with no chance of making up for it again. One blow and the life of hundreds had changed forever. Somebody had detonated a bomb in a shopping center, a dozen people were already dead, some were on the edge, somewhere between alive and dead, over hundred were injured. There had been no warning, nobody took responsibility so far and so far nobody had any clue, who could have been the head of this.

Sofia had already spent twelve hours at the scene, she had to talk to witnesses later, had an appointment with the mayor now and Jules was here to get her for this appointment. Because of the brutality of the case, the Sheriff had ordered her to be around, be there when Sofia or any other detective talked to a witnesses, a victim in hospital. They had talked to a few dozen people already, a few more before the blonde was allowed to go home and get some sleep; sleep she needed almost as much as somebody to get the mess out of her head.

"Ready to leave again?"

"Yes."

"Liar." Jules closed the door and pressed Sofia back on her chair, the blonde was about to leave.

"Sit, close your eyes, try to relax." Softly she started to rub the temples.

"We've no time for this."

"Yeah, yeah, go and call the Sheriff later to complain." Smooth Jules' hands moved down, started to massage the shoulders.

"I might – if you don't do this every night to me."

"Say 'yes' and you get this the whole morning and evening."

"No." Sofia almost smiled. Her and the psychologist, who still tried to convince Sofia that she could make her happy.

"You had your chance. Need a session?"

"You're the shrink."

"I asked you."

"Probably I do."

"You know, I'm always there if you want to talk to me."

"I know…it's kind of weird though. I mean, you're a friend, I can't…that seems to be wrong."

"Tell a friend what bothers you?"

"It's your job…"

"I'm not that bad at my work."

"You're pretty good otherwise you wouldn't be here, working this case with me. I don't want you to listen to work stuff when you're out of here."

"We talk about work all the time when we meet."

"Yeah, but you don't have to work. I'd be something like…a patient." It sounded weird to be a patient of Jules.

"A friend, who has a problem and like any other good friend, I'd listen to you. If I can, I'll give you some advice, otherwise I'll sit there with you and tell you the world is bad and the only good thing about life is, that we met and have two really great friends."

"You don't sound like a psychologist, you didn't say things like that to the people you talked to before."

"I told you I'd listen like a friend."

"Can you make sure I made it through the ni…day?" It was noon, the night had long gone.

"I'll be with you for the rest of the shift, yes. Order of the Sheriff."

"Sometimes his orders are alright." Sofia put a hand on Jules' hands to stop her and got up. Time to go back to work, her little break was over.

"I've never worked this close with a psychologist."

"Never mind, usually I don't have to do this cooperation neither. I mean, I studied and I didn't do that to end up in dust, follow cops and listen to them."

"Hey." Sofia bopped the sides of the dark brunette. That sounded like Jules had to work with a bunch of idiots.

"What?"

"Not all cops are idiots…but some are." Sofia sighed. She had seen the looks of some colleagues when she and Jules came back. She heard some stupid comments because they worked this case together and they had seen Jules entering the office and staying in there for a longer moment, they'd talk again.

One of her colleagues saw them right now and Sofia could tell from the look on his face and the dirty smile, he said something to his friends in the break room. Unfortunately they had to walk through there.

"If it wouldn't be stupid and childish…" Sofia grumbled.

"Then what?"

"I'll give them some payback."

"Payback is a bitch, you're a bitch." They had made four shirt with the saying 'Three bitches and a puppy' on the back, a comment about them, Sara and Greg. Sofia had called them this and they all liked it, it had become something like their name when they were all together.

"Can't use you for that."

"I'm your friend, use me for your payback. Remember, I'm a bitch too."

"So much trouble for ten seconds of satisfaction when I'd see these stupid faces."

"You deserve some joy."

"Jules, I'm about to use you."

"Use me, detective."

They had entered the break room. Stupid. Senseless. Childish. All she was about to get for this was trouble.

"Okay." Sofia mumbled, stopped right in front of her colleagues, pulled Jules in her arms and got their faces together. For the guys it had to look like they were kissing, in reality Sofia's lips didn't touch Jules. After a few seconds she let go of the head of the psychologist. The hoots stopped. The little smirk in the corner of Jules' mouth showed Sofia, she was fine with that show.

"Curtis, don't you and your cute girlfriend want me to join you? We could have some fun together." One officer said.

"Yeah, I'd love to play with the two of you too." Another one agreed.

Before Sofia could say anything Jules spoke up.

"Peters, your dick has the size of a little finger, who do you want to satisfy with that? The last woman didn't even noticed you were inside." The first laughter started. "And you, Richards, you don't get him up for longer than half a minute. Rumor is the last woman, who got undressed when you were in the room, didn't have to put off her underwear, because you were done already. You're both not able to satisfy one woman, how do you want to satisfy two? Want to call a real man who does the work for you?" Under laughter and applause Jules got Sofia out of the break room and into the long hallway.

"You know interesting things about our colleagues." Sofia giggled. That was a good show, the stupid faces of the two men were worth some trouble later.

"I do."

"Why do you know that?"

"I had sex with them." The serious voice let Sofia stop for a second. Stunned she didn't see the little blink in the brown eyes before Jules started laughing. Now Sofia understand, it had been a joke.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Don't tell me you believed that."

"You are a vamp, you try to get me in your bed since…ever we talked in private."

"Yes, you. You are stunning and adorable, have a brain, humor and style, they've nothing that can attract me. They even suck with their guns, your hit rate is double and your detection rate is four times higher and faster by more difficult cases. I can see a lot of reason why I want you in my bed, I can't see any reason for one of them. I think I'd prefer to become a nun before I've them somewhere close to my bed."

"You know the statistics of our cases?"

"Yes I do. It's not only my job to talk to witnesses and victims, I also spend some time looking at my colleagues. Nobody likes a cop with gun, who thinks he's Billy the kid."

"You know my file?"

"Yes. It isn't that long ago, that I could have you as my cop, I denied that because I wasn't sure you'd like that. I think you prefer to have a cut between your department shrink and your friends."

"Yes, I do. No offense."

"No offense taken." Jules blinked at her. It was better when she and Sofia were colleagues and friends and not colleagues, friends and psychologist and patient. She had no problem to give Sofia some professional help when the blonde asked for that, she didn't want to have Sofia as a case on her desk.

* * *

"I think I've found another piece of the bomb." Sara picked up a little piece of metal. She lifted it up to her eyes, held it against the light. She was still on scene, working somewhere beyond hour twelve or so. It was clear, very soon she had to leave the scene, her back hurt, her eyes burnt and her throat was dry like she had spent days in the desert without anything to drink. Dayshift had joined them, they would stay until ten. The two shifts would work the scene together, each shift twelve hours, Swing shift would take over all other cases for the next two or three days.

A bomb in a shopping center, hundreds of people were around, shopping, eating, meeting friends. It was a day before a public holiday, more people than usual were in the shopping center to get the last things they needed for the celebrations at their places.

Sara had seen bodies, body parts and injured people when they arrived. It was her job to find pieces of the bomb, but she had also found limps, personal belongings and stuffed animals. It was hard not to think of the personal stories, that had found a deadly end here. If she got herself caught in that, she couldn't do her job anymore.

"Look at that." Greg was close to her, he had been ready to argue with Grissom in case his supervisor would sent him somewhere else, but Grissom left Greg next to Sara, knowing the psyche of all his team members had to go through something very difficult. Knowing Sara well enough after their year as a couple, he knew she needed Greg as a friend. Same for the youngest member of his team, who always had been close to Sara.

"Bloody bastard wasn't even here when he let the bomb determine." Sara said angry. What Greg held between his tweezers looked like a piece that told her, the bomb – or bombs so far witnesses said different things – wasn't determined from here. Whoever killed all these people was alive, had been in a safe place and was probably now sitting in front of a TV, watching the show he had started.

"Looks like. I'll check for more."

"Heard anything of Warrick?" Their colleague was upstairs, checking on the video surveillance. The explosion happened in the food corner, after eight in the evening. From eight to ten restaurants offered their food cheaper to get everything out before they closed. It was the busiest time of the day here, everybody wanted to grab a cheap and delicious bargain before they go home.

"No. The last thing was, it could have been two explosions, very close together. There isn't so much surveillance in this area. If there were two bombs they were close together."

"Any bags? Suitcases?"

"I guess it was too busy to see them. Have you been here around eight?"

"No."

"I have a few times. You can barely make your way through people, getting a free table is like winning the lottery. Everything under five foot of height will be invisible for the cameras. A bag next to the plants, a bomb glued under a table, people don't see that. They look for cheap food and a free chair."

"Sit down, have some tape on your bomb, bent down like you dropped something, get the bomb under the table, leave." Sara played the scene in her head.

"Your butt hasn't left the chair completely and somebody else will grab the chair and won't care and never noticed, that you left something behind."

"Sara, Greg, how far are you?" Grissom came to them. He looked as tired as Sara felt.

"We think, whoever is responsible for the bombing, is alive and was not in here when the bomb exploded." Greg handed Grissom the little piece he found and had bagged.

"Means we're looking for somebody outside. Somebody in the car park maybe?"

"Yeah, hear the explosion, smile and leave."

"I'll tell Warrick to check on that. Come to an end, will you. We've to be back here in eight hours."

"Alright." One part of Greg wanted to stay, wanted to go on searching to get whoever was responsible for this as fast as possible. The other part of him knew, the longer he forced himself to be awake, the less concentrated he was. There was no point in staying here if somebody else had to check after him if he hadn't overseen anything.

Side by side he and Sara worked another yard until they reached a chair the explosion had blown to there. A mark for the dayshift to know where to go on. Slowly they got up, rubbed their backs and went to their colleagues from day shift, telling them, they would leave and where they had stopped working.

"Back to the lab?" Greg asked.

"Straight back home?" The department was in another direction than her condo, she didn't feel like driving back to the department, day shift would take their evidence with them, there was no need to go back.

"Sounds good to me."

"Do you stay at my place?"

"Yes." This way they could share a car too.

"You heard anything of Sofia and Jules?" Greg opened the door for Sara, the driver's door of course. Tired or not, he knew the brunette wanted to drive.

Sara thanked him with a smile. "No. They left in the morning, Jules mentioned something of talking to injured wits later. I've no idea if they're still working or back home."

"You might find the doc in your guest room."

"Could be. DD has the week off, Jules won't get a lot of sleep then."

"Can't they keep their hands off each other of a minute?" Greg grinned a bit.

"You're just jealous that the gorgeous dark brunette doesn't want to have you in her bed." Sara countered amused.

"Yeah, maybe." Greg admitted. "I mean she's only second choice after you, but she is…too much into women anyway. Other than her I want a real relationship and not this we share a bed, but we also roll around with others in other beds. Why don't we give it a try, Sara?"

"Because you're my puppy and you don't have sex with a puppy."

"I can be your dog."

"No, you'll always be the puppy, that's why I love you." She took his hand in hers and pressed it. "It worked once that I and a partner of me became a friend, I've no idea if that works again. You're too important to risk that."

"Why can't you at least say one time yes?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to say all these sensible things you told me a second ago."

"Oh, okay." Sara laughed.

"So, can't we try it?"

"No." Sara chuckled. "Sorry, I just don't trust you. If I agree you might change your mind and then I've the problems. No Greg, we can't be more than friends, we won't try it, but you're allowed to sleep in my bed in case Jules is in the guest room."

"Hah, I'm in the bed, the first step to success." Greg grinned and got his cell phone out of the pocket while Sara laughed. Could she ask for a better friend than Greg? Probably not. He was the only person she could imagine to have around herself 24/7.

"Holy shit!"

"Manners now."

"You'll say the same."

"Why?" Sara stopped the car in front of the building she lived in.

"I got a text message from one of the guy of the police stations. You'll never guess what happened there last night…this morning."

"You don't look like it is something bad." Sara looked at Greg. "You look more surprised. The Sheriff isn't the Sheriff anymore?"

"No. More personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes."

"What is it?" She unlocked the door and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Our detective was kissing in the break room." When he said 'our detective' Sara knew he was talking about Sofia. Like Greg was the puppy, Sara the geek, Jules the doc, Sofia was the detective.

"Whom?" It was new for Sara that Sofia had been interested in one of her colleagues. So far Sofia didn't mention anything about being interested in somebody. She denied Jules's approvals, she danced with people when they were out, it seemed like there was nobody special in her life. Had she simply not told the others about the man in her life?

"Somebody you know."

"Somebody I know?"

"Know good."

"Who?" All her colleagues were at the scene, everybody she knew better was there, who could have been in the department at that time?

"Oh God, Jim?" Could Sofia have fallen for her captain? She knew the blonde came back because Jim offered her the job, literally he got her back to Vegas from Boulders. Was the real reason why Sofia came back Jim? Sara couldn't remember that she ever saw the captain in company with a woman, but people said the same about Grissom and she had been with him for a year. Did Sofia the same? Were she and Jim Brass a couple?

"No. But if you had given me his name and the name of the one Sofia was kissing, all my money had been on Jim."

"Greg, will you tell me who it is?" They were in the elevator, somewhere between level four and five.

"Jules."

"What?" Being in the elevator saved people to hear Sara's yell. Her face was full of disbelieve and horror. Then the horror disappeared and she smiled.

"You almost got me there, nice try. For that you'll sleep on the couch. Sofia and Jules, and stupid me believed you for a second."

Greg showed her the text message without a word. Sara's eyes ran over the words and her jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes. They stopped right in the break room and kissed. When two dickheads wanted to join them Jules gave them the perfect answers and they left. How did she do that?"

"I've no idea. Sofia has never taken a chance on Jules' offers."

"I was talking about Jules. How did Sofia get her?"

"Stunning blonde." Sara shook her head. Her friends were a couple? And they didn't mention it. That was a huge surprise.

She opened the door to her condo.

"I don't believe it."

"Neither do I." But it had Greg's thoughts of the bombing taken away for a few minutes. When they opened the door to the living room they stopped. Jules was on the couch, deep asleep.

Greg and Sara exchanged looks. Sara walked to her guest room and found Sofia in the bed there. Quietly they closed both doors.

"Must be something new, they don't even share a bed." Greg whispered. "Maybe happened because of the pressure of the case."

"We'll find that out later."

"Want me to go home after all sleep places are engaged?"

"Told you that you can sleep in my bed. Hurry up in the bathroom, I'm tired."

"I like them being here."

"I wonder why everybody ends up at my place all the time."

"Sofia's place is too far away, mine is too small, Jules' is too DD. Your is simply perfect, just like you."

"Get lost!" She pushed towards the bathroom and walked into her bedroom. Alright, she would share her king size bed with Greg, that was alright. But Jules and Sofia? How could it be that she never saw, felt or sensed something? So strange.

* * *

She wondered if it was a coincidence that she always ended in Greg's arms or if he simply pulled her into his arms on purpose. Probably the last. At least he didn't wake up when she left the bed. After a huge mug of coffee, she grabbed a premixed salad, she had made yesterday and walked to the balcony. The couch in the living room was empty, the balcony door open.

Like Sara had guessed, Jules was sitting on the balcony. Next to her Sofia. Both had coffee and a pizza.

"Look who finally woke up." Jules grinned.

"I've a little bit more than one hour until I've to be back at work. What about you?"

"The same." Sofia answered.

"Yeah, I've to stick with the cops, consulting the witnesses and victims while they're interviewed. Offer help for later, give them names and addresses and so on."

"What is 'and so on'?"

"Huh? Other kinds of help, like groups. Why?"

"I thought you need to consul the police too."

"I do that all the time, you know, that I've cops as patients. I work for the police department."

"Yes, with some you work closer than with others. Stunning blondes, for example."

"I do…oh…who told you?"

"The question is, why didn't you tell me? Why do I have to hear from Greg and a cop that you're a couple?"

"Because we don't lie to you." Sofia simply said.

"Not telling isn't much different."

"Honey." Jules got up and wrapped her arms around Sara. "There is nothing to tell."

"According to whoever, you kissed in the break room."

"I wish, I wish." Jules sighed. "It looked for the guys like that because that was what they wanted to see. Truth is, the detective was annoyed with the stupid comments and looks about our relationship, you know what the guys say. She made the decision to give them some payback. She pulled my head to hers, unfortunately her lips never touched mine. Really mean. She simply pressed them on my chest. In an angle that made it impossible for the guys to realize we were pretending. After a few seconds she let go of me and the game was over."

"You pretended?"

"Yes." Sofia grinned. "I know, childish, but their stupid faces, especially after Jules made fun of two of them and their qualities as lovers, it was worth it. They'll never ever say something stupid like that again."

"Because know they all think they know it's real."

"Let them think, no more invitations to a beer with dirty thoughts."

"They always knew I'm into women, more into women, that never bothered me. The thing is, I know too much of their private life, they don't mess with me." Jules kissed Sara's cheek and stole a piece of her chopped cheese.

"Poor puppy wanted to know how you got Jules in your bed, Sofia."

"Ah, his weakness for brunettes. What did you tell him?"

"I told all he has to be is a stunning blonde. But he realized, he isn't woman enough for our doc."

"No, he isn't. Not even when I paint his toenails again. Is he alright?" No matter how much fun they had with this little joke at the department, there was still the case and it has gotten close to all of them. Jules, as the psychologist, felt responsible for her friends, no matter if she was off duty or not.

"Go and wake him up, he needs to wake up anyway."

"He's here?"

"Sure."

"In your bed?"

"Don't act like that had never happened before, Jules. He slept a few times in my bed and because you had taken over the rest of the condo, he slept there."

"I bet he didn't mind." Sofia smirked.

"No."

"I do. First Sofia only pretends to kiss me instead of real kissing me and then the puppy takes the place next to my geek. I'll wake him up…not very gentle."

"Don't shock him, he has another hard night coming up. Be nice."

"Yeah, you're right…I'll wake him up with a kiss."

"He'll love that."  
"I know." Jules grinned and left the balcony.

"You really believed Jules and me are a couple?" Sofia asked when they were alone.

"Well, I was surprised that Jules didn't say anything about leaving DD, you don't seem to be the person to be alright with open relationships. Having both of you not telling us there is something between you, surprised Greg and me, yes."

"I like her, that's all. She's a friend, a very intelligent and attractive woman, I'm honored that she's interested in me, but you're right, I'm not interested in an affair or a one night stand. As I'm not interested in having a love relationship with her. I'm sure she knows that."

"Yes she does, what doesn't mean, she ignores this knowledge." Sara smiled.

"I found that out. Well, she was cool with the little play for the colleagues."

"Of course, the only thing she doesn't like about it, is that you didn't really kiss her."

"She'll survive."

"Yes."

"Woke the puppy up." Jules came back and placed herself on Sara's lap. "Gently with a few kisses. Probably he thought I'm you so he smiled really wide."

"He has a soft spot for you too."

"They all have." Jules' cell phone rang. Without leaving Sara's lap she bent over, got the cell from the table and answered it. It was her private phone so it couldn't be work related.

"Hello Honey!" The smile got wider. "No…no!…Hon… DD…No! Doro…"

Sara furrowed her brows. Doro? Jules was about to call her girlfriend by her whole name? That had to be something serious.

"Could you listen for one second, please? No, no I won't start my psychology shit on you…I want…Dorothea Delia, please… what? You're kid…ding." Jules shook in disbelieve her head and closed her cell. It took her some willpower not to throw it away.

"Looks like you can have me, detective. Completely. I'm available again."

"What?" Sara didn't believe her ears.

"Yes. My girlfriend just called to tell me she's my ex girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Because I was kissing Sofia in the police department."

"You're joking, right?" Sofia was horrified. It was supposed to be a joke, something to make the guys wonder and talk, some payback for their stupid talks. And they hadn't kissed. Their lips never met.

"No. Somebody must have told her about our play."

"Jules, I'm so sorry…" Sofia started. She had destroyed a relationship. That was what happened, when you behave like a child. Other people have to pay for that.

"Not your mistake. We never kissed."

"You have an open relationship, you slept with other people the last months, why was that okay and a kiss – that never happened – makes her that angry? I mean, she kicked you out of her life on the phone." Sara wondered.

"Tell me about it, women are cruel."

"Why, Jules?"

"I guess I talked to happy about Sofia. DD seems to think, it's something serious, I might leave her for Sofia and she doesn't want anybody to leave her, so she left me."

"Can't you talk to her? Tell her what really happened?"

"You know her."

"Yes." Sara sighed. When DD made a decision, she didn't take it back. Everything in her life was finally.

"I could talk to her."

"You stay away from her." Jules told Sofia. "She sees you, she might throw anything at you, hurt you. No way, stay away from that woman, she's nuts when she's jealous."

"I'm a detective I know how to defense myself."

"Don't waste your time and health with her. I'll try to talk to her later, will give her a day or two to cool down. If she won't take her decision back, I'll be free and available again. You want to make up, make me your new lover. Then DD is happy because she was right, and I'm happy because she was wrong, but I have you anyway."

"Jules, that's not funny, you were happy."

"Sofia, please. I had a good time, yes. I was happy, yes. But I'm not stupid, I knew it's not very possible that an open relationship will last forever."

"What does not last forever?" Greg came on the balcony with his coffee.

"DD left me."

"Yeah sure."

"She's serious, Greg." Sara said, her arms wrapped around Jules. No matter how tough her friend pretended to be, she knew Jules had loved DD, still loved her. This break up, senseless break up, had hit her.

"What? Why?"

"Because of Sofia's and my kiss."

"I wanted to ask you that anyway…why had gotten into you two?"

"We were joking, we were pretending, our lips never met. It was stupid and childish and I'm so sorry and wish I could do anything to make it undone." Sofia sighed.

"Sofia." Jules got out of Sara's arms and sat on Sofia's lap, hugging her. "It is not your fault. Don't make yourself feel bad, there's no reason for that. DD should have listened for a minute. Showing me that she isn't interested in my side of the story, shows how much she believes in me, how much my word is worth for her. I'll find somebody better."

"She left you because I was childish."

"She left me because she's stupid."

"You have an open relationship, what can be so wrong about kissing Sofia?" Greg wondered. He had never seen DD jealous, not even when both went out together and Jules left with somebody else. DD simply did the same. Why was one kiss worse than all the sex with other people?

"She's too special."

"I'm not interested."

"She's beautiful, smart, successful."

"Out of reach."

"A challenge and I love challenges."

"Impossible to conquer."

"They are cute together, aren't they?" Greg asked Sara with a grin.

"Well, she looks good on the lap of the detective."

"She is not interested." Sofia repeated. Maybe she needed a sign, saved her the words.

"Come on, give us a try, detective, now that I'm free." Jules bopped Sofia.

"Get off my lap, I need to go home anyway for a change of clothes. The work is calling."

"Need somebody, who helps you to get out of the clothes?"

"Am I that fat, Jules?"

"I never said that."

"In that case I don't need help. I'll see you later in the department and my two CSIs at the scene."

"I think I'll join her." Greg got up. "See you bitches later."

"Later puppy."

Sara pulled Jules back on her lap. "You stay?"

"I've some clothes here, if you don't kick me out, I'll stay."

"DD is in your apartment, I won't send you there. Stay here for a few days, we can go over tomorrow get some more stuff of you, order new locks and you stay here as long as you want."

"I stay here most of the time anyway."

"I know. I'm happy you do, I like spending time with you."

"Want me as a roomer?"

"Aren't you already?"

"I should pay some rent."

"You pay most of the food and drinks in this condo."

"Your fridge is stocked by the way."

"I noticed that. Thanks."

"It wasn't me, the stunning blonde did that. She said, she spends so much time here, she had to pay you somehow. Me, she could pay in…favors."

"Which one of the half dozen ways of saying 'no' to you did you not understand?" Sara asked sweet.

"All of them?"

"Looks like. DD? I know you suffer."

"I do. But I won't make a fool out of myself to make her change her mind. If you had left me like this, I'd have tried everything to get you back, but not with her."

"I didn't leave you."

"We left us."

"True." Sara kissed Jules' cheek. "Stay a few days here."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"Yes."

"I can feel how the broken pieces of my heart get back together, you're about to heal my little broken heart, Sara Sweetie."

"Even a psychologist needs a therapy sometimes." Sara smiled. It wasn't a question that Jules could stay here as long as she wanted. Jules was, like any of the two others, always welcome here. That's why she had her own key.

* * *

Dayshift had worked through the area, they assumed to be the primary crime scene, the place the two bombs exploded. There was enough evidence to support the theory of a second bomb. Both seemed to blow off at the same area. The food court was build like a circle with a hole in the middle that made it possible to look up to the next level and down the lower level. Sara and Greg were working on the lower level, here was a lot of stuff from the food court.

"I think I found a finger." Sara dug carefully under what looked like half of a hamburger and a part of the newspaper. A TV priest told them God was almighty and always there for everybody who believed. She wondered if none of the victims had believed in God or if he was there for them in another way? Maybe taking care was something you could see in different ways. With her tweezers she got the burnt flesh out. If they were lucky there was enough skin left for a fingerprint.

"There were people still alive, who lost a finger or more than one." Greg said. He was right next to her, they worked their way through the area like this. Side by side, checking on each other to make sure every little important thing was found.

"It was here for over twenty-four hours, not cooled, whoever lost it, can't use it anymore. I wonder how many fingers without the rest of the body I've seen during my years as a CSI."

"Way too many and that only in – how many years? Ten?"

"Yeah." Sara laughed shortly. Greg made her much younger than she was. Ten years a CSI. That had been a while ago. She was ten years in Vegas.

"Maybe eleven, who's counting? Did you hear anything of the perpetrator? Do they have any idea who's behind all this?"

"I've no idea. Sofia said, she wants to call as soon as she knows something. Nobody took the responsibility for this."

"Strange. Usually people want to make their sick statement and tell the world, why they killed dozens of innocent people. I had a look in the internet, there was no special meeting, not like a group protesting or having an information stand here. It was an ordinary day."

"Fifteen death and counting. You think this could be an accident?"

"Like some kid wanted to scare everybody and it got out of hands?" Greg asked. That would be hard. A practical joke, that took so far fifteen lives? It was an explanation why nobody called the police or press to tell them, why this has happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. But a professional bomb, two bombs, detonated from anywhere else? If you want to mess with a system, you stay around to see, how people swear, because the register doesn't work anymore or lights go on and off.

"I think, whoever did this, knew it would be a big blow and stayed far away."

"Probably you're right." Sara got her attention back to the scene. They wanted to finish off searching this level today, which meant, their shift had to finish it.

* * *

Sofia was on her way to the last witness of the night. It was after two in the morning, the young man had woken up after surgery and she got five minutes to talk to him. Jules was with her, another reason why she got these five minutes.

After a knock on the door, Sofia entered the room. She wasn't sure if she was in a hospital room or an Egypt pyramid. The person in bed was completely covered in bandages, one hand was free, the mouth, eyes, nose and she could see the toes.

"Mister Monroe?" Whoever was in there could tell her he was Mister Monroe, there was no way she could verify that.

"Yes."

"I'm detective Curtis, that's doctor Weinberg, we would like to talk to you for a minute."

"Did you find who did this?"

"No, that's why we want to talk to you, we need your help. Can you remember anything?" Sofia had to try not to concentrate on the bandages, she was talking to a person, who looked like a mummy.

"I wanted to buy a present for my girlfriend at HEARTS, there was a loud explosion and the world turned black. What happened to me?"

Sofia looked at Jules. That was the part the psychologist was better in.

"The power of the explosion threw you away from where you were." Jules' voice was soft, gently like it was caressing the man by only talking to him. Sofia had heard the psychologist talking like that a few times since they've started to work on this case, each time it gave her the shiver, a very comfortable shiver. Jules could make people feel safe, understood, loved and important only by the sound of her voice.

"I…I can't move."

"That's because of the bandage."

"Am I…am I paralyzed?"

"No, you can't move because the bandage stops you from moving. You got pushed into a glass door, there are a lot of cuts on your body, some are very deep and your skin will need some time to heal. There will be scars too."

"In my face?"

"I'm not the doctor, who operated on you, but as far as I know there was one deeper cut, on the left chin, that might leave a scar. Not a big one, half an inch. You also have four broken rips, a bruised shoulder, twisted ankle and two broken finger. It will take some time before you'll feel better. There has been some interior bleeding, that was stopped during the operation. You might have further operations, at the moment you're stabilized and out of danger."

"Am I one of the lucky ones?"

Jules looked at him for a second. He didn't look like somebody, who was lucky. Not if you didn't know about many others.

"Yes, you are."

"How many are dead?"

"Fifteen and a lot people are still not out of danger."

"Can you get whoever did that?"

"We'll try. That's why need to talk to you. Can you remember anything? Beside that there was the explosion? Did you hear anybody scream before that? Anybody acting strange?"

"The place was packed, children were crying and screaming, running around, parents calling out for them."

"Anybody who stood out of that? Did you see backpacks? Suitcases without somebody around?"

"No. And I didn't look for them. I was just…all I wanted was to buy a present."

"Was your girlfriend there too?"

"No, she…what day is today?"

"It's Wednesday, two in the morning, the explosion was Monday night."

"She arrived Tuesday night…oh god, she doesn't know…"

"Is she around five foot two, long black hair and sporty?"

"Yes. Yes that's Marian."

"She's in front of the door."

"Can I see her?"

"We'll tell her to come in and ask the doctor to let her be with you for a while. You need to rest, so we'll leave you alone and come back later."

"I want to see her."

"We'll tell her to come in and tell the doctor then she's in. This way they can ask her to leave, but you've seen her." Jules smiled a bit. "I'll tell the doctor she's the best medicine for you."

"She is." The man was relieved that Jules understood him. Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome. I'll be back later after you had a good sleep. Get well soon."

"Thanks."

"Bye." Sofia said and followed Jules out.

Next to the young woman, who was obviously the girlfriend Jules stopped.

"Are you Marian?"

"Yes." There was a lot fear and sadness in the voice and the face of the young woman.

"Your boyfriend is awake, he had surgery, will need to rest. He asked for you, I'm not his doctor, but I suggest you go in and talk to him. I'll tell his doctors, you're with him, be prepared that they'll ask you to leave soon."

"Will he be alright?"

"His entire body is covered in bandages, the explosion blew him through a glass door but he's out of danger. He needs you."

"I'll be there. Thanks doctor…?"

"Weinberg. Hurry up to get inside." Jules smiled a bit and waited until the young woman was in the room.

"Want to say something, detective?"

"They'll tell her to leave."

"That's why we need to talk about his statement first and tell the doctors then she's in the room."

"Are you working against your colleagues?"

"I'm here for the patients, he needs a few minutes with his girlfriend, she needs to the time with him too. His body does need the rest, his mind and spirit need her. Right now, it's the mind and spirit that can make the body heal faster. I'm helping him to recover."

"Unfortunately he couldn't help us. All we know is where he was when the bombs exploded."

"There might come something up, I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"HEARTS is around fifty yards away. In a packed shopping center, it's like you talk about another continent, when you ask for something special or a left alone backpack."

"I know. Nevertheless I'll try it. Come on, detective, we need to tell his doctors, he has a guest and then I think we're done with witnesses and victims for the night."

"Yes. Time to go back to the department, work on reports and I'll have to go over to the scene later too."

"Checking on your CSIs?"

"That too."

"I think I'll write my report and go home, I want to be back soon after noon to talk to some victims."

"Okay."

"Are you coming over to Sara's place?"

"No, I think I'll sleep at home. That's why I have it." She had stayed at Sara's place so often the last couple of weeks, she needed a few days at her own place before she forgot where it was.

"Okay, then I'll see you back at work later."

"Bye, bye doc."

"Take care, detective."

* * *

Sofia was right in the middle of a report when her door was opened without a knock before. Annoyed she looked up to star right in the eyes of her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Are you working the explosion case too?"

"When did you plan to tell me?"

"What? That I work the case? I thought you know, almost the whole department works it. Have a seat, do you want a coffee?" It was seldom to have her mother here, the captain worked in another department, but because of the explosion a lot of cops worked there. Sofia had to admit, it never crossed her mind that her mother could be here too.

"When did you want to tell me about her? Introduce her to me?"

"Huh?" Whom? Did they have the killer? A female killer? And why had Sofia to introduce her mother to a suspect or killer?

"Don't play dumb, I heard it. The whole city knows about it."

"What exactly does the whole city know?"

"You and your girlfriend. When did you make the decision you're a lesbian? When did you plan to tell your mother? Or is it nothing new, you just never told me and all your boyfriends were nothing more than alibi friends? Did you ever have a relationship with a man?"

"Mom, I lived with Stuart in one apartment." Not the best time of her life when she looked back, but it was alright. She guessed, nobody was happy about a former relationship that ended in fights. She had relationships that ended better and with two of her former boyfriends she was still friends.

"You had two bedrooms."

"A guest room."

"That's what you told me at that time I'm not sure if I can believe that after you're sleeping with a woman."

"I don't sleep with a woman."

"Okay, then you don't know her long enough, but after this kiss in the department – which is very embarrassing no matter who you kissed…"

"I never kissed a woman in the department."

"As far as I heard this psychologist is a woman."

"Yes she is."

"So…"

"We never kissed."

"Are you telling me a dozen officers saw something that never happened?"

"You know how it is with eye witnesses." Sofia crossed her arms. Her mother was interrogating her about something, that wasn't her business. Why didn't she bother for a second to ask Sofia if there was any truth about the rumor? She should know her daughter better than that. Sofia would never kiss anybody in the department.

"They are trained police officers."

"They are men."

"They saw you kissing her."

"They thought, they saw me kissing Jules."

"Are you…"

"Mom, they talked the whole time bullshit, that there's something between Jules and me. Somebody saw her coming out of a lesbian bar, they saw we're friends so they thought, we're lovers. I was annoyed because first it's wrong and second, it's none of their business. So I made the wrong decision, to play a practical joke on them. We pretended to kiss in the break room, Jules gave them some good answers on stupid questions and we left. Our lips never met, I never kissed her.

I can't believe you believe some stupid rumor instead of asking me if they are true."

"You are not?"

"No, I'm not a lesbian, no Jules isn't my girlfriend and no, I haven't introduce you to her, but if you want, I can do that. She is a friend, I spend a lot of time with her, like I spend a lot of time with Greg and Sara. You said yourself, I look more relaxed and happy, it's because I found some friends, who understand the job, support me there and make me forget about the job when we're out. Yes,, we do go to gay and lesbian bars, like we go to any other bar that plays decent music. I didn't know you're a homophobic, mother."

"I am not."

"Then don't act like you are."

Finally her mother took the offered seat. Sofia pulled a cup of coffee over the table, that was why she had her own coffee machine, she was too sick of the department coffee.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, would you like to meet Jules?"

"She's working the case with you."

"Yes."

"I really thought you and her…it fit so good…I've tried to call you a few times the last couple of days, you never answered the phone. I guess the last weeks I reached you only twice and tried if two or three dozen times."

"Because I spent a lot of time at Sara's condo. We all do. It's kind like our base, sometimes I feel like I live there. Like yesterday when I was done with my work, Jules and me walked to Sara's condo and slept there; each in a separated room. The only problem is, Sara has three beds, or sleeping places, and we're four. Two always have to share a place, usually it's Jules and Sara and no, they are not a couple." That they had been a couple wasn't her mother's business.

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's alright, mom."

"Is she a doctor?"

"Jules? Yes. Why?"

"I always wanted a doctor or captain for you."

"Mom." Sofia sighed but had to laugh. "Which part of 'Jules and me are only friends' did you not understand?"

"Just saying."

"Okay, let me tell you again: I am not interested in Jules, you won't get a doctor as your daughter-in-law. At least not her. You have to wait for somebody else."

"All I want is that you're happy."

"I am happy. I'm not involved, that will change one day. Until that happens, I can assure you, I've some real nice friends and you're welcome to meet them."

"I'd love to."

"Good. So can we come back to business? Are you working the shopping mall case?"

"Yes. I've to go back there."

"If you give me five minutes I'll finish my report and join you."

"Alright. I'll use the time to talk to your captain."

"In case Jim asks you about this stupid rumor, tell him the truth, please."

"I will. Finish your report, detective."

"Yes, captain, Ma'am." Sofia grinned. Her mother didn't need to remind her rank was higher than Sofia's, the younger one knew that. One day she would be a captain, at the moment she enjoyed being a detective.

* * *

Sara sat on the edge of her guest bed. Next to her was Jules, deep asleep. It was ten in the morning, she had finished work for today and wanted to check on her friend. Carefully she stroke her index finger over Jules' cheek, moved a strand of hair out of the face and tugged Jules in. When she was ready to leave, Jules' hand came out under the blanket, grabbed Sara's wrist and held her back.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"After ten."

"I need to get up anyway soon."

"Want me to make you some breakfast?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"No. I want you to come to me, in my arms."

"I haven't had my shower yet."

"I'll survive; if you are in my arms by the count of five. One, two…"

"Alright, I got you." Sara got up, stripped off her jeans and shirt and climbed in underwear next to Jules.

"Hah, I still can make you strip, I knew it."

"You needed an ego boost? Is that why you called me to you?"

"No." Jules pulled Sara in her arms.

"Did you talk to DD?"

"Got a text last night, she took all her things out of my apartment and wants me to get my stuff tonight, when she's gone. I've two hours to get what's mine and leave her keys. Why do women react stupid like that?"

"You're the psychologist."

"I never understood her, it was part of the attraction, that she could surprise me."

"I couldn't surprise you?"

"No. I know most people have no clue what you think, feel or want to say, for me, you're an open book, Sara."

"That scares me a bit."

"Why? You know I'd never use that against you."

"No, you wouldn't. That was the sad thing when you weren't my psychologist anymore, I trusted you. I know you gave me the address of a friend of yours, but it wasn't the same."

"You did your hours and that's it. She told me you didn't open, did only what you had to do. If she had been very pedantic, she had made you stay longer until you have really told her what's up and why you act like you do. She knew you'd do that with me, so she let you go."

"I did tell you everything."

"Yes you did."

"It felt good, I feel comfortable when I tell you things."

"Like your relationship with Grissom."

"Yes."

"Do any of your colleagues know about that?"

"No."

"Still not? What's about Greg and Sofia?"

"No."

"Not their business?"

"Not important for them, it's the past."

"Greg and you were friends."

"I know and it wasn't easy not to tell him but…you know, it's Greg."

"You're still not sure how serious he is with his crush on you."

"No."

"I know both of you for three years and if you ask me as a psychologist, he is over his crush. He loves you, but like a sister, not like a lover. If you tell him that you dated Grissom, he'll survive."

"He'll be disappointed that I didn't tell him before."

"Yes."

"So why go through that trouble?"

"Because the longer you wait, the more it will hurt him when he finds out. And if he finds out and you didn't tell him, he'll be really disappointed."

"Why do people have to know everything about somebody else's private life?"

"Because friends tell each other important things. A relationship of a year is an important thing, Sara."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Think about it."

"Later. What will you do because of DD?"

"Get my stuff and leave the key."

"Why don't you fight? I mean, she has no reason to be jealous."

"No she hasn't. But I'm sick of fighting her stubborn head. She wants to believe I've something with Sofia, fine, she can do that. I don't regret the time with her, it was fun, we had some real great time, but I knew all the time, it can't be something for forever. How can I stay with somebody, who doesn't like my friends? Who doesn't care about the people I love. The break up what something that had to come sooner or later. I'll find somebody better; might give you a try again after you're half naked in my arms."

"You won't do that." Sara closed her eyes. She knew she could trust Jules.

"You think."

"I know. Do you have the time to stay in bed until I'm asleep? Otherwise I'll go to my bed and have my well earned sleep."

"I'll stay here, hold you, watch your sleep and leave later."

"Good. Give me a call when you go over to DD's place, I'll join you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sara mumbled and stopped fighting the sleep. Within seconds she was asleep. Jules smiled a bit, kissed Sara's hair and put her head behind Sara's. A few more minutes to snooze and she could leave the bed.

* * *

Sara's hand found Jules's hand when they entered DD's apartment. Like they had been told, nobody was at home.

"Do you have a lot here?"

"No, we'll be able to get everything in the trunk. It's not like if you would kick me out of your condo. There're more things that belong to me than here."

"You bought eighty percent of the condo."

"With your money."

"So what's yours here?"

"Some clothes." They walked into the bedroom, Jules opened the wardrobe and started to throw some shirt, tops, pants in a backpack. Only a few month after she had brought her things here, she took them back to her place.

"I guess…that's all…if there's something left in the wardrobe she can keep it, throw it away, whatever…"

"Jules?" Sara turned her friend and pulled her in her arms. "It's alright to be sad."

"I'm not sure if I'm more mad or sad. Stupid cow. I'll find somebody better."

"You might find somebody to have a real relationship with and not this open-relationship thing. It isn't your style."

"It can be fun."

"Yes, but you like it more when you have somebody to fall asleep with and wake up with in the morning, snuggling, fighting, who is suppose to make the coffee only leave the bed to find yourselves snuggling on the couch again."

"Sounds like I've to come back to you."

"You could made a worse decision, but you can also make a better decision. Do you think you can handle to be a single for a while?"

"Can I be with you?"

"You know you can stay with me as long as you want."

"Don't say that, I might move in."

"Haven't you already?" Sara chuckled.

"Kind of." Jules got out of Sara's arms, kept Sara's hand in hers and pulled Sara towards the kitchen. "I'll get my food out of here, the good tofu. We can have a huge tofu dinner, no need to leave it here for her or whoever will eat it. Probably she is out to find a replacement for me."

"She'll never find somebody as special as you are."

"She'll find somebody, who likes her friends."

"You didn't dislike them."

"No, I just preferred to spend time with my friends and because she didn't want your friends to meet her friends, because it's too complicated when the relationship is over and you have to see your ex all the time." Jules imitated DD's voice when she explained her, why she didn't want their friends to become friends. "I don't mind to see my ex every day, at least not my CSI ex."

"Yeah I can live with seeing my psychologist ex every day in my condo. What about the holiday poster?" In the living room was a photo poster of DD and Jules on their last holidays in Texas.

"She can keep that, I don't need it. I'll make a new one with you, Greg and Sofia. That will be much sexier, you in my left arm, the stunning blonde in my right and the puppy hugs me. The three most special people in the world around me. You know I still have a photo of you, Greg and me at Santa Monica beach on my desk?"

"You don't." Sara looked shocked. What when any of the patients saw that? Any of the cops Jules talked to.

"Of course, don't worry, nobody sees it except me. I don't have patients behind my desk, you should know, I sit with them in the comfy corner."

"Right." Sara remembered the huge arm chairs Jules had in her office. You sat in them and had the feeling you were sitting on a soft cloud. Sara wondered if people didn't fall asleep in them. If she hadn't been too busy staring and at Jules, she had fallen asleep in them, dreaming of her psychologist.

"Scared people could think we have an affair?"

"We never had an affair, we had a relationship."

"And you don't share relationships."

"If that is again a hint about Grissom and me, no I don't share them."

"You told Sofia we were a couple. So you're ashamed of Grissom but not of me, that's good for my ego."

"It was a question she wanted to ask, but didn't dare to ask. I thought I make our relationship clear before she starts to think, we're a couple while you also have a relationship with DD going on."

"A threesome? They are nice too. But I won't share you."

"You can't share me anymore."

"I can share you as a friend, I do that. As a lover? No, I don't think it's good if we would try it again. If we fail, we won't be friends anymore, I'm afraid."

"That's what I think. Who owns the DVD collection?"

"A part of them is mine, why?"

"Horror classics?"

"She hates horror movies." Jules smiled. "I'll pack them. And the music concerts. Anything else you want?"

"The CDs that are yours. Get us some music for the barbeque."

"Alright…mhm…want some sweets too?"

"We won't take her sweets, we can buy our own sweets."

"You're right. We don't need anything of her." Jules got the DVDs and CDs in her backpack, got the key to the apartment off her key chain and dropped it on the table. "That's it, let's go. I'm tired and you have to go back to work soon."

"You don't have to work nights anymore?"

"No, I talk to the people during the day. No more time with my new girlfriend."

"Her heart will be broken."

"Her mother wants to meet me, she wants to know, who turned her sweet little daughter into an evil lesbian."

"The captain? Good luck."

"Why?"

"There's a reason why everybody is scared of her."

"Did you meet her?"

"Yes, she works the case too. I talked to her last night."

"Does she know…?"

"Of course, that's why she paid Sofia a visit, asked for you and wants to meet you."

"When she talked to Sofia she should know the truth."

"Well, depends on what Sofia told her."

"Funny, she told her that it was only a game. Remember, she's the one who rejects me the whole time."

"Yeah, because you were in a relationship."

"Because she isn't interested."

"There were times when you didn't give up that easily."

"Will you stop putting ideas in my head? One night I'll get my hands on her and she'll restrain me."

"Poor girl, I'll visit you in custody."

"You will stop her from getting me in there. You're stronger."

"I had her hit the ground once, that is enough. I've no intentions to hurt her."

"No need to hurt her, only stop her."

"Keep your hands on people, who want them. So far there have been enough people in the clubs, who didn't mind your hands on them."

"Yeah. I think I've to change from party chick to something more…like you."

"Something more like me? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Somebody, who doesn't want to go out each weekend, who enjoys an evening on the couch with a good conversation, who comes with me to a football game. I mean, we both wanted what the other wanted, we were perfect for each other, the problem was, you are you and I am I. So I need to find another you, who isn't you."

"I'm sure in your world that makes sense, in mine it doesn't. As long as she's good for you I'll be fine with her."

"We'll go out girlfriend hunting next weekend. I need a week to suffer and let you make sure I'm fine."

"You're a calculating bitch."

"Indeed, Honey, indeed."

* * *

"Sixty hours of watching surveillance videos and they found somebody, who acted strange, got a license plate and a name. Josh Lando is on broadcast, officially as a person of interest, unofficially as the killer." Sofia came to Sara in the lab, where the brunette was working on the bombs. She had most parts of them together, had finished the first one and was half way through with the second.

"Did you run him?"

"Yes. Not a member of a terrorist group, if that is what you expect."

"I stopped expecting anything from people a while ago."

"As your friend I feel offended now."

"And as a detective?"

"I agree."

"Well detective, what did you find out about Mister Lando?"

"He is a student at the university here, chemistry is his major."

"Want me to join you when your guys found him?"

"I'd love to invite you, but I won't run that show, a detective isn't good enough for that. It will be a captain and I think, Grissom. We're both at the end of the list of important people, Sara."

"Even better, gives me time to finish this."

"How much power had one of the bombs?"

"Well, as you can see, there was not much around it, that could stop the blow, they were built to kill everything, that was in a radius of five yards. Put them in a food court at that time of the evening, the killer wanted to kill as many people as possible. They weren't under the same table."

"How do you know that? And that they were under a table?"

"Remember the scene before the explosion?"

"Yes."

"The tables are not all the same color. I found some red and green plastic on the bomb, the same kind of plastic the tables are made of. Now there were a dozen red tables, so it will be hard to find out which one was the one the bomb was under, same for the green, but I can tell you, the bombs were under two different tables. Warrick and Archie are looking for somebody, who sat first on a red and then on a green table."

"I gave them a photo of Lando, maybe they'll find him."

"Your mom dropped by a while ago."

"Why?"

"To say hello. She brought some statements from witnesses and victims. We'll try to find the tables with them, the smaller injury, the further away he or she must have sat."

"Depends. Jules and me talked to a man, who was fifty yards away. He got blown into a glass door, some really nasty cuts."

"I think so. But it's more likely that lost limps are closer to the explosion than further away."

"True. Are you working on that too?"

"No, Greg is. My job are the bombs. There had been no remote control in any rubbish bins around the shopping mall."

"That would be stupid of the killer."

"We caught a lot of killers because they were stupid."

"Yeah, easy cases. This one wasn't stupid. I'll catch you later, just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks."

Sofia was almost out of the room when Sara stopped her.

"Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"Jules got her belongings out of DD's apartment last night."

"She is serious about the split? Why? Nothing happened."

"I think DD uses it as an excuse."

"I'm so sorry for that. How is Jules taking it?"

"She tries to be strong, but she does suffer. I think she could use her friends around her."

"Does she stay at your place?"

"Yes."

"I'll come along tonight if that's alright."

"Sure."

"Sara, do you think DD changes her mind if I talk to her? Explain everything to her?"

"No. DD never changes her mind."

"Oh."

"Jules will be fine, give her a few days."

"Anything I can do for her?"

"You mean beside becoming her new lover? Get an evening off and go out with her, to the movies."

"Movies? Not a club?"

"No, she likes quiet nights too. A good movie, no matter if at the cinema or at home."

"Alright, I'll see what Jim says, but there won't be a day off before we closed this case."

"I know, so does she."

"Okay." Sofia smiled a bit and left. How could one person be so stubborn like DD? To end a relationship for no reason. Sofia couldn't understand it and she couldn't stop feeling guilty for it.

* * *

"Right in the middle."

"What?"

"Bulls eye."

"What are you talking about, Greg?" Sara threw away her plastic cup with coffee. Too disgusting.

"The bombs were right in the middle of the food court. I got an area after I located all the people, who could tell us, where they sat, I showed them photos of the dead vics, some could put one or two at a table next to them, that way I found out which two tables had the bombs. The red and green one in the center. Bloody bastard took the bulls eye."

"I'm done with the bombs, at least the parts we found."

"Let's see if Warrick has something for us."

"Lando never walked in there smiling at the cameras. He'll wear a wig, shades, anything to make it hard for us to identify him."

"All we need is a shot of his head, the computer will do the rest." Sara walked with Greg by her side to Warrick and Archie.

"No." Warrick greeted them.

"No?"

"No I haven't found anybody, who looks like our suspect."

"Did you find somebody who moves from one table to the other? In the center."

"Sure about the center, Greg?"

"Positive. He went for the bulls eye."

"The problem is, he could have left the bombs there the day before and we will never find him on camera."

"I talked to the cleaner, she said, they remove every night the tables to clean the floor. If the bombs had been under the table, it was likely, they weren't in the center, they never put the tables exactly to the same spot back. All they do is make sure no color is next to each other, to keep it colorful." Greg sat on the edge of the table. "He must have been in there the same day, and I bet, he was there short before it got busy or when it was busy."

"Or twice." Sara said. "Go there with a coffee and one bomb, go to the bathroom, change your appearance a bit, get a slice of pizza and place the second bomb under a table."

"For that you need to have a few empty tables." Greg thought loud. "Warrick can't you let the computer look for somebody with the biometric dates of Lando?"

"That will take some time, but yes, we can do that."

"If he was there, no matter with a wig or shades, the computer will find him, and you can go on with the other search."

"Alright, we'll do that."

"And we go and talk to traffic." Greg said to Sara.

"Are we?"

"Yes, we want to see the traffic camera video of the night. We might find our suspect there."

"Greggo, you turn into a real CSI." Sara smiled.

"I am a real CSI and because of my time in the lab, I am a very good CSI." He smirked. It was time to show his colleagues, that he was more than the lab rat and the young colleague, who had still a lot to learn. He did have a lot to learn, but he also had learnt a lot!

* * *

"I heard you live here now." Sofia sat next to Jules, who was on her chair, legs up the ceiling, listen to some music.

"Yeah. It's not like I don't have my own apartment, but somehow I love to spend my time here."

"Really?" Sofia sat on her chair. She had painted it in black and Greg had found a sticker for her. White lines showed the contour of a panther, two golden dots marked the eyes. Sofia thought her chair looked sexy and suited her.

"I could try to talk to DD."

"Don't waste your time on that, Sofia."

"But I…it is my fault."

"That she's stubborn? No, it isn't your fault. Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"If she had been the right one, she had asked if there was something going on between us. She took this rumor as a welcome chance to tell me, to go to hell. I got my things out of her apartment, changed my locks and life will go on. I felt worse when Sara and me broke up, even when I kept her as a friend. It hurt a lot."

"And DD?"

"It will hurt for a few days and then I'll be over it. You ask me for a date next weekend, I'll be fine by then." Jules smiled.

"Actually I wanted to ask you, if we should go to a movie when the case is closed."

"You talked to Sara."

"Yes." No point in denying it.

"Can I have a rain check on that? The next free evening I'd like to spend with all three of you, having a barbeque and sit for the whole night here on the balcony, drinking a few beer and wake up with a hangover the next day."

"Sounds good to me too."

"Want to share a bed with me?"

"No."

"Why not? Sara and Greg do that too. You're the only one in our group, who hasn't shared a bed with me."

"I haven't shared my bed with Sara or Greg either."

"Yeah…don't you like us?"

"No, I always spend a lot of time with people I can't stand."

"Yeah, that's your job, I'm talking about your quality time."

Sofia laughed. "I think you'll survive without me in your bed."

"I will but I would live much better with you in my bed. Rumors are my arms are really comfy."

"Rumors are your hands like to wander over the body of whoever is in bed with you."

"I wonder who tells such mean lies…"

"Everybody, who was in bed with you." Sara came on the balcony with a bowl of salad.

"Puppy?"

"The puppy is getting a huge family pizza for us."

"Oh, I love the puppy." Jules grinned.

"Everybody loves puppies."

"True. Sara, were my hands all over your body when we slept in one bed the last time?"

"No, after you told me to strip your hands stayed calm."

"See."

"Telling somebody to strip isn't better than having your hands all over their body."

"She keeps rejecting me."

"Why do you still bother to ask?"

"You won't get the answer you want, if you don't ask."

"In your case you don't get the answer you want even if you ask."

"Women can be so heartless."

"Tell me about it." Greg joined them, a huge pizza box in his arms.

"Wow, is that family size extra large?"

"Yes. Dinner and midnight snack." Greg opened the box. "One quarter is with salami, the rest is pure vegetarian. I wanted to order a quarter for everybody but I thought, usually the exchange of topping we don't like, goes on pretty good. I take your mushrooms, Jules."

"Thanks. I wonder why I like them in any meal but pizza."

"You're a strange woman." Sara grinned.

"Thanks, Miss Sidle."

"You're welcome."

"I know why you are my ex."

"Because a relationship with a psychologist is too exhausting."

"She knew what you want and did, before you had a chance to tell her?" Greg asked amused. "No private life for you? Your lovers knows everything, no matter if you like that or not."

"Kind of."

"The bad thing is, this psychologist is still her friends, reads her mind, knows her secrets. No matter if she tells them or not." Jules cocked her head.

"Okay." Sara sighed. She got Jules, she understood what her friend was telling her.

"Okay what?" Sofia asked. For her there had been no sentence Sara could answer with an 'okay'.

"Jules is telling me, I should tell you two something. Something, especially Greg won't be happy to hear about." And Sara wasn't happy to talk about.

"Don't tell me you're replacing DD! Don't tell me you're back together."

"Huh? No!" Sara was horrified. Back to Jules? No way. She loved her, she needed her, but all these things as a friend and not as a lover.

"She looks really happy thinking of that." Greg chuckled.

"Yeah, was our relationship that bad, Sara?"

"You know why I am so horrified, we had that topic the last time. If we ever end up as a couple, there's a high possibility we won't be friends after that anymore. There's no way I'll risk that."

"I love you too, Honey. Now tell them what you were supposed to tell Greg a long time ago."

"Stop forcing me."

"Without pressure you'll never talk. They are your friends, Sara, you need to trust your friends. A little bit. Or do you think the puppy will hate you after you told him everything?"

"I don't know." Sara looked at Greg. He had good reasons to be mad at her.

"I doubt I'll ever hate Sara."

"See and the detective will be surprised, but she'll understand that you didn't tell her, because you're relationship was a little bit tricky."

"That's a nice way to describe it." Sofia laughed.

"I've to be positive. And pushy. Sara?"

"Yeah, yeah. Greg, you know how long I am a single?"

"Since you sent your bartender away, something like half a year ago."

"And before?"

"Well, there was a long time of being single after you and Jules separated. Something like two years."

"Less than a year."

"What? No, you and Jules split almost three years ago."

"I know."

"So it can't…"

"There was somebody else." Sofia got the hint.

"Yes."

"Who?" Greg tried to remember. Did he forget somebody? It wasn't like Sara had so many relationships you could forget one or two, she was the one who usually was fine being alone, didn't look for some fun in the clubs.

"Don't forget she's telling you this confidential." Jules warned.

"Give us some credit, doc." Greg said.

"I do."

"What you don't know, both don't know, I had a relationship between Jules and my bartender. A little bit over a year."

"What?" Greg's jaw dropped. "Over a year? How? Why didn't you tell me? With whom? Do I know him? Her? Whatever."

"I told nobody."

"But Jules."

"She found out herself, bloody good psychologist. She even knew who I was seeing, I can't play her."

"You played me."

"If you had asked me, like she did, if I have a relationship with this person, I had told you."

"With whom? Tell us."

"You both know him."

"Do we have to think who we both know or can't you just tell us?" Sofia asked. She didn't feel like finding out which guys she and Greg knew.

"Grissom."

"No way." Greg didn't believe that. His friend and their boss? Impossible. He had seen anything if that was true. Had noticed something.

"Makes sense." Sofia only meant.

"Why does that make sense to you when it sounds absolutely senseless to me?"

"Because Sara thought I was hitting on Grissom. He and me had dinner, he made sure I don't leave the lab after a few weeks, because I was so sick of everything and we were friendly. It wasn't because she thought, I might be a spy of Ecklie, it was because she thought, I was after her boyfriend. Soon to be boyfriend."

"Yes." Sara had to admit Sofia got it pretty much on the point. No need to deny anything after she was honest to her friends anyway. "Sorry."

"Who cares about that anymore? It's in the past."

"True."

"You and Grissom? Why did you never tell me?" Greg wanted to know.

"Because…we had to keep it as a secret. If Ecklie had know about this, Grissom or me had to leave the shift. We didn't want that, we wanted to work together. So kept it secret. It wasn't nice not telling you why I had not much time for you."

"Yeah, I guess only when he was in the lab."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Your luck I was in a relationship at that time too. Otherwise I had found out you were dating somebody behind my back."

"Really, dad?"

"Yes." He smiled and pulled Sara in his arms. "I'll forgive you for not telling me about your hot affair with our boss, if you promise not to do that again."

"Having an affair with Grissom? I think I can cam promise that."

"Not to have an affair with anybody behind my back."

"Okay, the next time I tell you."

"Talking about next time, it is about time that we find somebody for you, Honey." Jules said. "You've been alone long enough."

"Alone? Since I know you guys, I haven't been alone, you are here all the time, I'm a lot of things, but not alone. With friends like you it's impossible to be lonely." Sara smiled and kissed Greg's cheek. Jules was right, it felt better after she told them. Finally there was nothing she had to be careful about.

* * *

"Patrol found Lando, he's in and waiting for his lawyer. He didn't say a word when he was arrested. Only 'lawyer' and then he kept his mouth shut." Sofia had made her way to the CSI lab as soon as she had the time for that. She found Greg in the break room.

"Who's interrogate him?"

"Brass and Grissom."

"The bosses."

"Yes."

"Want a coffee?"

"I think I can take the time for that, yes. Thanks." Sofia sat on a chair. "What are you working on?"

"We found somebody, who looks like Lando in the food court, sitting on two different tables, dressed up in two different outfits. The computer says, these two guys are Lando, Grissom will ask him, what he has to say for it. And as soon as I've finished my coffee I'll join Sara with the car, your colleagues have sent to us."

"You should know what to do after she and me taught you what to do."

"Very funny, detective."

"We trained you well, puppy."

"You were only a CSI for a little while."

"And I knew so much more than you did at that time when it came to cars."

"I know more about the lab."

"Little lab rat."

"Bite me."

"I'm not the puppy."

"Careful, puppy teeth are sharp."

"Dangerous dogs will be shoot."

"By bad ass detectives, I know." He sat opposite to her.

"Yes."

"Is Jules in too?"

"Yeah, she has to watch, to tell the Sheriff how likely it is, that this guy is our killer. She tries to tell him she isn't a profiler, he doesn't care."

"It's after eleven, I guess she was in bed when she got the phone call. Poor doc will qualify as a CSI if she goes on like this. Working nights, getting pushed around, I hope she won't leave the department because of that one day."

"How long is she with the department?" Sofia had seen Jules a few times before they became friends, but she had never paid attention to the psychologist. She had been sure, whenever you talk to somebody like a psychologist, they start to analyze you and try to find your weak spot to tell you, what you do wrong and what you have to change.

"Four years."

"She ever mentioned something like that? Like leaving?"

"Couple of times. The money isn't the best, she could make more money when she start to have her own office. More money, better work hours and no boss."

"Sounds like something that is worth doing."

"Unfortunately." Greg didn't want Jules to be unhappy in her job but he also didn't like the idea of her leaving the department. He liked working with her, liked seeing her around and the chance to talk with her about cases.

"She'll tell you before she makes a final decision."

"I learnt tonight there are some things in life, you don't know, even when you think, you know everything of a friend."

"I can understand her point as I can understand yours. She didn't do it to hurt you, she did it because she had no other choice."

"I'd have never told anybody."

"She knows that, by telling you, she had put you in danger that something might slip off your tongue, when you were alone, talking, think nobody is around, when in fact somebody is around. Don't be too mad at her."

"I'm not mad, I'm…my ego is bruised."

"We'll heal your ego as soon as we've a night off."

"Are you asking for a date, detective?"

"I promised myself to Jules after it's my fault she lost her partner. But she wants to go out with all of us, so I can promise you a dance or two plus some drinks."

"Why do you try to make up for her?"

"Stupid, isn't it? I guess it's my conscience. Using her place all the times, understanding why she did it and feeling guilty for thinking she's a mean bitch."

"She is."

"Yeah, but I didn't see her good sides."

"Oh, blind detective."

"That's why I have CSIs around me, they've to find the evidence."

"I'll do that now. Enough time for talking, time to go back to work. We'll let you know as soon as we found something."

"Okay. Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome." He smiled and got up. Time to see what the car of the suspect could tell them, if they found the piece of evidence, that connected Lando with the crime.

* * *

Lips found Sara's neck, tiny little kisses were placed on her neck, the side of her throat and her hair. She mumbled something, not willing to open her eyes. The blanket got moved away, hands got over body, moving under it, forearms too and she got lifted.

"What…?"

"Ssshhh." Lips found hers for a split second before her head got placed on a shoulder and she felt how she got carried away.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you in the living room."

"Why?"

"I don't want to have sex with you in your bed, we're not that far in our relationship."

"Greg, get me back to bed."

"Can't. We need to go to the living room first."

"Why?"

"Otherwise you might get pregnant."

"One more sentence like that and I'll hurt you."

"Don't want to have safe sex?"

"I don't want to have any sex."

"Never ever?"

"Stop annoying me."

"Open your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I'll kiss your eyes as long as you open them."

"Greg."

"Yes my love?"

"I hate you."

"I love your too." He sat down, moved her so that she was sitting on his lap.

Annoyed Sara opened her eyes.

"Wow." Her little table in front of the couch was gone and her table from the balcony was there. It was raining, Sara had heard the rain, when she fell asleep and she could still hear it, but she hadn't moved the table inside. On the table were plates, cups and everything she could imagine for a huge breakfast.

"What are we celebrating?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yes, our friendship."

"Why can't I be in bed and celebrate later?"

"Because your bed isn't big enough for the four of us; not that I would might being squeezed in between three hot women."

"Keep your sex dreams to yourself, please."

"I'll whisper them in your ear when we're in bed."

"I repeat myself, but I'll hurt you."

"Don't hurt the puppy he made everything so nice in here." Jules came out of the kitchen with a pan. It smelled like eggs.

"Is my condo packed with people again while I am half naked?"

"Nothing we haven't seen already." Jules put the pan on the table, pulled Sara out of Greg's arms in hers and kissed her. "Did you sleep well, dear?"

"Yeah but I could have handled another hour."

"I know you can have your other hour later, we made breakfast, self made bread."

"Why all these treats?"

"Coz we love you." Jules kissed Sara's earlobe. "And your sexy legs especially. Like this hot and firm ass."

"I'll get dressed." Sara got out of Jules' arms.

"Oh Jules, you blew the view."

"Sorry, but we've the view on her legs and ass when she walks back in her room."

"You are both perverts."

"No, we know how to appreciate beautiful things."

Sara's only comment to that was her middle finger before she slammed the door. When she came back, dressed in sweat pants and a shirt, she met Sofia at the kitchen door.

"Are you going to carry me too? Or kiss me? Or say anything salaciously about my legs or ass?"

"No, I kissed the ground twice when you were around, I won't risk that again." Sofia smiled.

"Don't remind of that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I deserved it. Now, would you like to try my special bread before you go back to these people, who only want get you in their beds?"

"They do sound sometimes like that, don't they? Horrible. I'm glad you don't do that."

"Like I said, kissing the ground twice is enough. Open your mouth."

Sara obeyed and Sofia put a piece of her self-made bread in the brunette's mouth.

"Yummy, that's good. What's in?"

"Dark flour, sunflower seed, pumpkin seeds and some other seeds I won't tell you. Plus some cheese on top."

"You could sell that and get rich."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I need to make sure my CSI is safe, can't stay away from the crime scenes." Sofia blinked at her, took the basket with the bread, placed an arm around Sara's waist and pulled her with her in the living room.

"What have you done so long?" Greg asked.

"We had some private time in the kitchen." Sofia smiled. "Somebody has to give her a safe place, when you two can't stop hitting on her. Leave her alone, both of you."

"Are you jealous, Sofia?" Jules asked sweet as sugar.

"No need to be, she rejects both of you."

"Greg, do you think our geek and our detective have something going on?"

"No, Sara would never have a relationship behind my back. Especially not when I know the one she's with."

"Bite me." Sara grumbled.

"I'd love to."

"Come close to me and I'll let your fly through the whole room." Sara sat next to Sofia, eyeing Greg.

"You organize a breakfast for her and she threatens you. That is our Sara."

"Lovely, isn't she."

"Leave her alone, she is tired, we all worked hard to get the killer." Sofia defended Sara. "She found the evidence that got him in."

"Greg did." Sara adjusted. Greg had found a cap Lando had worn on the surveillance video and a cable, that was also used in both bombs. With these two things they were able to make the man confess. He wanted to show the world that he was able to make something that could influence a lot of people. That he had used his knowledge and skills to create something, that had a bad influence on dozen of people's life, didn't matter to him. He had shown the world he had talent.

"The puppy became a big one." Jules grinned. "We need new shirts 'Three bitches and a dog'. No more puppy."

"I like puppy." Sofia said. "It suits him, he is cute."

"I am not cute."

"You are, Greg, in a very positive way. Don't see it as something bad, I wished there would be more guys like you out."

"There are, but all have boyfriends, Sofia."

"Thought so. Talking about boyfriends, what happened to the hot latino you had when we were out, who's tongue tickled your tonsils?"

"Just a flirt for the night. In some things I agree with Jules, one thing is, we both don't mind with whom we have fun for a night, but we both prefer women for a relationship. If you wouldn't be blond, you had a change, Sofia."

"I could dye my hair, Greg but I won't do that."

"No, never." Sara grinned. It was obviously the blonde wasn't a real blonde.

"Shut up or you'll lose the only one who isn't after you."

"Didn't say anything."

"You would be a nice couple." Jules cocked her head, looking at Sara and Sofia. "The cool blonde and the brunette with a hot temper, but both very sensible."

"Are you playing psychologist again, doctor Weinberg?" Sara asked.

"I am a psychologist, Miss Sidle."

"Stop being one when you're here, nobody booked a session."

"You all welcome to have one if you need one." Jules looked at Sofia.

"You're a friend, we can't do that."

"If there was a burglar in my apartment, would you tell your boss, you can't work the scene because we're friends?"

"That's something different."

"Both is personal, a conversation about your feelings or having somebody looking through all your things to find clues."

"True. I'm sure sooner or later I'll end up with you, having a coffee and telling you all the things that bothers me."

"That's alright. I'll call you if I ever need a cop, so we'll be even." Jules smiled. She knew her friends didn't want to use her to dump their problems on her, but they were all friends, sometimes you needed to dump some problems on your friends, that is what friends are for too.


End file.
